Nothing left to hold
by KleinerStubentiger
Summary: Harry wurde von seinem siebten Lebensjahr an von den Cullens aufgezogen. Er ging nach Hogwarts, wurde durch seine eigenen Taten berühmt, und jetzt, zehn Jahre später, findet er seinen Gefährten…zu dumm, dass es sein Bruder ist. Harry/Edward Slash
1. Wasted Time

**Herzlich willkommen zu meiner ersten Übersetzung.**

**Diese Fanfiction gehört ursprünglich _Branwen777_, und sie war so nett, mir zu erlauben, die FF zu übersetzen. **

**Wie ihr wahrscheinlich schon gesehen habt, handelt es sich um ein Harry Potter/Twillight-Crossover.**

**Eines der besten, das ich bisher gelesen habe. Ich hoffe, ihr seht mir meine Fehler nach, sofern ich welche gemacht habe. Wie gesagt, es handelt sich um meine erste Übersetzung.**

**Für die Leute von Animexx wäre es ratsam, ab und zu mal in meinem Weblog zu schauen, dort finden sich nähere Infos zu jedem Kapitel und wie weit ich mit der Übersetzung bin.**

**Jetzt aber viel Spaß!**

**Autor:** Branwen777  
**Übersetzer:** KleinerStubentiger  
**Zeit:** Post Hogwarts  
**Pairing:** Harry/Edward  
**Kapitel:** 1/27  
**Rating:** P18-Slash  
**Genre:** Drama/Angst/Romance/AU/Creature Fic/Hurt-Comfort/Crossover  
**Warning:** Slash, Male/Male, angst, drama, mature scenes, language, gay sex, crossover, AU, KEIN Voldemort

**Inhalt:**

Die Dursleys sind nicht Harrys einzige Verwandten.  
Als sich herausstellt, dass Cullen ein alter Name aus der Potterlinie ist und die Dursleys Harry im Alter von sieben in einem Waisenhaus abgegeben haben, beschließt Carlisle, Harry aufzunehmen und ihn großzuziehen.  
Mit elf Jahren erhält Harry trotz allem seinen Hogwartsbrief und während seine Familie nach Forks zieht, besucht Harry die Hogwats Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei in Schottland.  
Harry schreibt regelmäßig und in den Sommerferien, an freien Wochenenden und zu Familienfeiern fährt er nach Hause zu ihnen.  
Als Harry allerdings zu seinem sechsten Jahr nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt, beginnen die Dinge sich zu ändern.  
Seine Briefe werden kürzer, Anrufe unregelmäßiger, und es wirkt, als hätte er immer einen Vorwand, sie nicht zu besuchen.  
Es scheint, als wolle sich Harry von ihnen trennen, und keiner der Cullens kann herausfinden, wieso.  
Nach seinem siebten Jahr kehrt Harry endlich nach Hause zurück, doch was er vor ihnen geheim hält, könnte seine Familie auseinander reißen.

* * *

**1. Wasted Time**

**Schottland – Nach dem Abschluss**

**Hexenwoche Radio Interview**

„Also, Mr. Potter, Ihre neue Single, _Wasted Time_, kam gestern heraus und ist bereits jetzt Nummer-Eins-Hit der weltweiten Musikcharts. Wie fühlen Sie sich?", fragte die Frau und hielt Harry ihr Mikrophon vors Gesicht.

Dies war Harry schon gewöhnt, sodass er sich mit einem charmanten Lächeln vorlehnte und antwortete: „Es ist immer schön, wenn Fans meine Musik mögen, vor allem da dieses Lied anders ist als die, die ich vorher veröffentlicht habe."

„Genau das war Thema meiner nächsten Frage!", rief die Frau begeistert, und Harry musste sich selbst daran hindern, die Augen zu verdrehen. „Dieses Lied unterscheidet sich mehr von denen Ihrer vorherigen CDs. Können Ihre Fans dunklere und mehr persönliche Inhalte erwarten?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht, um in dem Metallstuhl eine bequemere Position zu finden. „Ich schreibe immer noch an den Texten. Aber ich denke, die Lieder auf dem neuen Album werden persönlicher. Weil meine vorherigen CDs sich so gut verkauft haben, haben meine Produzenten mir mit dieser mehr Zeit und Spielraum gelassen. Ich schreibe alle meine Lieder selber und nehme sie auch selbst auf. Außerdem habe ich schon ein paar Lieder vorbereitet, dieser ist einer von ihnen. Wir werden sehen, wie sie ankommen."

„Ist da ein Grund für die dunkleren Inhalte?", fragte sie die Frage, vor der es Harry graute, obwohl er wusste, dass sie wahrscheinlich gestellt werden würde.

„Meine erste CD wurde veröffentlicht, als ich 14 war, meine zweite, als ich 15, und meine dritte, als ich 16 war. Ich werde erwachsen und meine Musik und meine Gedanken reflektieren das. Nennt es jugendliche Angst oder was auch immer ihr wollt, aber eine Menge Dinge in meinem Leben haben sich verändert und mein Schreiben spiegelt das wider. Meine vorherigen Lieder waren auf das bedacht, was das Publikum wollte und was sich verkauft, aber die neue, an der ich arbeite, ist das, was ich schreiben will, was ich fühle. Dinge, die ich sagen muss und von meiner Seele schreiben muss – ich muss meine inneren Dämonen freilassen, um es anders auszudrücken."

„Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, das ausführlicher zu erklären? Was hat sich geändert?", fragte sie, und in ihren Augen konnte man ihre Neugierde funkeln sehen. Allerdings würde kein Wesen der Hölle es schaffen, dass Harry dieses Geheimnis mit irgendjemand, geschweige denn der Presse und Millionen von Fans, teilen würde. Es reichte schon, dass er sie in seinen Liedern veröffentlichte, was er schon widerwillig tat, aber er fühlte sich, als müsste er. Es war für ihn der einzige Weg, über alles zu sprechen.

„Ich werde dazu eher keine Stellung beziehen", antwortete Harry schlicht. Jeder Reporter, von dem er bisher interviewt wurde, und selbst die, die bisher nicht zu den Glücklichen gehörten, eins zu bekommen, wussten, dass er nichts zu diesem Thema sagte und es am besten war, es fallen zu lassen.

Harry hatte den Ruf, einfach aus Interviews zu gehen, wenn ein Reporter nicht von einem bestimmten Thema ablassen wollte oder etwas sagte, das Harry nicht mochte. Außerdem erlaubte er Interviews nicht oft.

Er tendierte eher dazu, sich von der Öffentlichkeit fernzuhalten, wenn er konnte, besonders seit letztem Jahr. In der Tat war dies das erste Interview, das er seit letztem Jahr gegeben hatte und das auch nur, weil die Presse wegen seines Abschlusses von Hogwarts gekommen war.

„Was sind Ihre Pläne für die Zukunft, wartet irgendjemand Bestimmtes auf Sie, wenn Sie die Schule verlassen?", fragte die Frau mit einem neckenden Grinsen.

Sie fragten immer dieselbe verdammte Frage, und es irritierte Harry ohne Ende, aber er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und antwortete trotzdem, mit derselben Antwort, die er immer gab: „Nein, da ist niemand."

„Ach, kommen Sie schon, Mr. Potter. Alle Ihre Fans würden dafür sterben, es zu erfahren. Sie sind ein mächtiger Zauberer. Sie müssen einen Gefährten haben", stellte sie fest, und sie hatte sogar recht.

Harry hatte in seinem fünften Schuljahr herausgefunden, dass jeder mächtige Zauberer einen Gefährten hatte – jemand, der ihm helfen konnte, seine Magie zu kontrollieren. Es war so typisch, dass ausgerechnet Harry genau unter die Kategorie eines mächtigen Zauberers fiel, und tatsächlich hatte Harry seinen Gefährten gefunden.

So wie den meisten anderen Wesen, wie auch Veela, die Gefährten hatten, wurden Zauberern ihre Gefährten in ihren Träumen gezeigt, wenn sie ihre Volljährigkeit erreichten – das Alter von 16 bei den meisten Zauberern. Unglücklicherweise hatte Harrys Gefährte bereits jemand anderen gefunden, außerdem war dieser ausgewählte Gefährte ausgerechnet sein Bruder.

„Kein Kommentar", antwortete Harry leise. Etwas musste in seiner Stimme mitgeschwungen sein, weil das Gesicht der Frau einen traurigen Zug annahm und sie regelrecht aussah, als wäre ihr Herz gebrochen und nicht seins.

„Oh, es tut mir leid", antwortete sie traurig, fasste sich aber schnell wieder, um weiterzumachen. „Also, was haben Sie für Pläne? Planen Sie, weiterhin in Ihrer Wohnung in London zu wohnen, oder haben Sie vor, in die Staaten zurückzukehren?"

Harry lächelte bei dem Gedanken an seine Mutter in sich hinein – er vermisste sie wirklich, und er kam zu der Einschätzung, dass es die Sache wert war, zwar nah bei seinem Gefährten sein zu müssen, er aber dafür etwas Zeit mit ihr und seinem Vater verbringen konnte.

„Ich glaube, es ist Zeit, dass ich nach Hause zurückkehre."

**Forks, Washington**

**Haus der Cullens**

Esme schaute zu Carlisle auf, ihre Augen glänzten hell vor Freude. „Er kommt nach Hause," flüsterte sie mit erleichterter Stimme.

Es war fast zwei Jahre her, seit sie ihren jüngsten Sohn gesehen hatte. Er hatte aufgehört, in den Ferien nach Hause zu kommen, seine Briefe waren beinahe genauso nicht existent, und keiner in seiner Familie hatte verstanden, warum. Esme war untröstlich gewesen, dass Harry sich immer mehr von ihnen trennte, und es hatte ihre anderen Kinder erzürnt, aber Carlisle – trotz der Stimme der Vernunft – hatte ihnen versichert, dass es eine Erklärung dafür gebe, die sie nun hoffentlich herausfinden würden.

Möglicherweise hatte er zusammen mit seiner Ausbildung und seiner Musik einfach keine Zeit – obwohl ihn das vorher nie aufgehalten hatte. Es war jedoch egal, denn Harry würde endlich nach Hause kommen. Carlisle erwiderte das Lächeln seiner Frau und wandte sich wieder dem Radio zu, um den Rest des Interviews zu hören.

„_Lebt Ihre Familie denn immer noch in Forks, Washington?", fragte die Frau._

„_Ja, mein Vater ist Arzt, seine Arbeit bringt ihn überall hin, aber sie leben nun schon drei Jahre dort", antwortete Harry wortgewandt. Er war schon immer ein großartiger Redner gewesen, stotterte nie oder wurde aufgeregt. Es war sehr schwer für einen Reporter, ihn unachtsam zu erwischen._

Sie hatten erst kürzlich ein Bild von ihm auf dem Titelblatt einer Zeitschrift gesehen, und sogar in den letzten paar Jahren hatte er sich sehr verändert. Seine gesamte Erscheinung und sein Auftreten waren dunkler und ernster. Harry hatte seine Brille nicht mehr; er trug meistens nur noch dunkle Farben und Kajal, und die Zeitschrift hatte ein Tattoo erwähnt, wenn auch nicht wo. Sie hatten gesehen, dass er einen Ohrring hatte und dass seine Haare nicht mehr mit Tonnen von Haargel gezwungen wurden, glatt zu bleiben, aber es sah so aus, als wäre es elegant durcheinander, als wenn gerade erst jemand mit den Fingern durchgefahren wäre.

Esme war über all diese Veränderungen besorgt gewesen, die sie über ihren kleinen, unschuldigen Jungen gelesen hatte, und zu sehen, dass er auf Fotos reifer aussah. Carlisle aber hatte etwas von Teenagerangst und Rebellion erwähnt, und hatte so ihre Ängste etwas vermindert. Dieses Interview jedoch hatte erneut eine Menge Fragen bei ihnen aufgeworfen.

Sie hatten bisher das neue Lied nicht gehört, und Esme hoffte, dass sie den Song am Ende des Interviews spielen würden, sodass sie hören würde, wovon die Reporterin sprach. Früher hatte sich Harrys Musik immer so leise und…herzlich angehört – obwohl sie dies niemals Harry ins Gesicht gesagt hatte, aber wie Harry bereits gesagt hatte, er war vierzehn, fünfzehn und sechzehn gewesen zu der Zeit, als seine ersten drei Alben herauskamen, und er hatte nicht immer das Sagen bei der Musik gehabt.

Esme war nicht sicher, wie sie diese neue, ärgerlichere Seite ihres Sohnes händeln sollte, außerdem wollte sie wissen, woher dieser Zorn kam. Möglicherweise hatte es etwas damit zu tun, dass er sich immer mehr von ihnen zurückzog.

Esme wandte sich wieder dem Radio zu, gerade als sie begannen, über das Lied zu sprechen.

„_Also, dieses neue Lied – was hat es damit auf sich? Woher kommt es?"_

„_Nun, es ist exakt das, was der Titel sagt – verschwendete Zeit", antwortete Harry mit einem tiefen Glucksen, aber dort war eine Zerrissenheit zu hören, die sie alle erschrak, vor allem, wie sehr sich seine Stimme verändert hatte._

_Es war nicht länger die Stimme eines unerfahrenen Jungen, sie klang tiefer, erfahrener und reifer._

„_Es geht darum, zu lange gewartet zu haben, etwas zu tun - etwas zu sagen, das man hätte sagen sollen, aber wovor man zu viel Angst hatte, es zu sagen, und man jetzt nicht mehr zurück kann, um es zu ändern. Man hat zu lange gewartet, und jetzt ist es zu spät – man hat seine Chance verpasst, und jetzt bedeutet alles nichts, jeder Moment, den man hatte, um nach vorne zu schauen – es ist nun alles verschwendete Zeit."_

„_Und Sie haben dieses Lied wann geschrieben?", fragte die Reporterin neugierig._

„_Ungefähr vor zwei Jahren", antwortete Harry._

Esme und die anderen tauschten Blicke über den Tisch hinweg.

„Denkt ihr, es hat etwas zu tun mit -", begann Edward und hielt Bella um ihre Hüfte fest, während sie die Vampirfamilie neugierig beobachtete.

Edward hatte ihr von dem anderen Menschen, den sie anscheinend über ein Waisenhaus adoptiert hatten, als dieser sieben war – einem Zauberer, erzählt. Es war ein Schock für sie gewesen, als sie hörte, dass Edwards Adoptivbruder der berühmte Harry Potter war. Natürlich kannte sie seine Musik. Sie besaß sogar zwei seiner drei ersten Alben. Er war ziemlich berühmt bei der jungen Bevölkerung, obwohl er nie zuvor auf Tour gewesen war und er selten gesehen wurde oder Interviews gab. Aber irgendwie schien genau dieses geheimnisvolle Auftreten seine Berühmtheit nur noch zu steigern.

„Sch!", schnitt Alice ihm das Wort ab, bevor er zu Ende sprechen konnte. „Sie spielen es jetzt."

Sobald die ersten paar Zeilen Harrys Mund verlassen hatten, konnten sie schon sagen, dass dieses Lied völlig anders war als das, was sie gewöhnt waren, von ihm zu hören. Zu allererst einmal war seine Stimme anders, nicht der aufgedrehte, lustige, jungenhafte, fröhliche Klang, den sie gewöhnt waren, sondern reifer, mutiger – zorniger. Der Text war dunkler, depressiver und einfach nur herzzerreißend.

Wenn Esme weinen könnte, hätte sie es wahrscheinlich getan. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, was ihrem Kind passiert war, das ihn so etwas schreiben ließ – ihn dies fühlen zu lassen.

Aber sie war entschlossen, es herauszufinden.

_Say it to my face  
Look me in the eyes  
And say what you have to say  
You know we can't erase these words before goodbye  
And turn the final page _

_Here comes alone again_

_Everything's broken  
Everything's vacant  
Everything's wasted time again  
Sentiments hopeless  
Innocence jaded  
Everything's wasted time again_

_And so we leave this stage  
And all our best read lines  
And all the acts we played  
So say you wanna leave  
And say we never held_

_The way we always hoped we'd try _

_And say hello to alone again_

_'Cause, everything's broken  
Everything's vacant  
Everything's wasted time again  
Sentiments hopeless  
Innocence jaded  
Everything's wasted time again_

_Oh someday we might find  
Some sacred place in time  
But until then all we'll share  
Are dreams we've left behind_

_'Cause everything's broken  
Everything's vacant  
Everything's wasted time again_

_Everything's broken  
Everything's vacant  
Everything's wasted time again  
Sentiments hopeless  
Innocence jaded  
Everything's wasted time again  
_

_Everything's broken  
Everything's vacant  
Everything's wasted time again  
Sentiments hopeless  
Innocence jaded  
Everything's wasted time again_

_Everything is broken  
Everything is wasted time  
Everything is broken  
Everything is wasted time_

Song: Wasted Time By, Fuel


	2. Blurry

**Hallo zum zweiten Kapitel von Nothing left to hold!**

**Ich danke für die Kommentare und die Favoriteneinträge.**

**Jetzt geht allerdings erst mal weiter. ^^**

* * *

**2. Blurry**

**An Bord des Privatjets**

**Zwischen London und Port Angles**

Harry schaute aus dem Fenster, als das Flugzeug den Londoner Flughafen verließ. Draußen war es dunkel, und die Lichter der Stadt wurden zu verschwommenen Flecken, während sich der Text für seinen neuesten Song in seinen Kopf schlich.

Seine Hand flog über die Seiten seines Journals, das er genau für diesen Zweck immer mit sich herumtrug.

_Everything's so blurry  
And everyone's so fake  
And everybody's empty  
And everything is so messed up  
Preoccupied without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I Stumble then I crawl_

Harry konnte nicht glauben, dass er tatsächlich zurückkehrte, aber er vermisste seine Familie so sehr. Er wünschte sich, sie wiederzusehen, jedoch fürchtete er sich, seinen Gefährten zu sehen. Er liebte ihn bereits wie einen Bruder, was ihn nur noch mehr verwirrte, und Harry war sich sicher, dass, wenn er ihn wiedersehen würde, es nicht viel bräuchte, dass sich seine Gefühle in mehr verwandelten.

Er wollte es nicht.

_You could be my someone  
You could be my scene  
You know that I'll protect you  
From all of the obscene  
I wonder what you're doing  
Imagine where you are  
There's oceans in between us  
But that's not very far_

Den Sommer nach seinem fünften Jahr war Harry mit dem Vorsatz nach Hause gekommen, seiner Familie und seinem Gefährten alles zu erzählen.

Schon bevor er sechzehn geworden war, hatten die Träume über seinen Gefährten begonnen, und obwohl er dessen Gesicht nicht vor seinem sechzehnten Geburtstag sehen konnte, hatte Harry nicht lange gebraucht, um herauszufinden, über wen er geträumt hatte.

Immerhin war er damit aufgewachsen, ihn nur als Bruder zu kennen.

Natürlich war Harry nervös gewesen, es seiner Familie zu enthüllen; er war sich nicht sicher gewesen, wie sie es aufnehmen würden. Schließlich war er sein Bruder, und Harry hatte Angst gehabt, dass sein Gefährte nicht über dies hinwegsehen könnte. Es war nicht so, als wenn sie wirklich verwandt wären, aber selbst so war es schwer, mit der Tatsache umzugehen, dass der kleine Bruder in einen selbst verliebt war.

Es war nicht so wie bei Rosalie und Emmett oder Alice und Jasper, die sich zuerst als Gefährten gefunden hatten und dann nur so taten, als seien sie Brüder und Schwestern. Nein – Harry war seit seinem siebten Lebensjahr bei ihnen aufgewachsen.

Er war von Anfang an sein Bruder gewesen. Da war nie mehr zwischen ihnen gewesen, nicht einmal der Gedanke, dass mehr zwischen ihnen sein könnte, und jetzt war sich Harry nicht mehr sicher, ob es je wieder so sein würde.

Edward hatte seine eigene Gefährtin gefunden – oder vielmehr jemanden, den er als Gefährten wollte. Harry hatte nie die Chance, ihnen irgendwas zu erzählen, denn kaum, dass er durch die Tür gegangen war, wurde ihm die Geschichte von Bella erzählt – Edwards Freundin.

_Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
When you shoved it in my face  
This pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
When you shoved it in my face_

Trotzdem hatte Harry dieses Menschenmädchen, für das Edward so viel getan hatte, um sie zu schützen, noch nicht getroffen. Sie hatte den Sommer mit ihrer Mutter in Phoenix verbracht, um sich von der Attacke des Vampirs James zu erholen. Harry konnte sich noch erinnern, wie verletzt er gewesen war, immer und immer wieder von ihr zu hören.

Er war nicht nur verletzt, weil es so aussah, als würde Edward sie wirklich lieben, sondern weil keines der Familienmitglieder ihn über diese neue Entwicklung informiert hatte.

Wenn sie es getan hätten, wäre Harry vielleicht früher gekommen – bevor Edward sich so um das Mädchen bemüht hatte.

Nun hieß es entweder sein eigenes Herz brechen oder das Edwards, und Edward war nicht bloß sein Gefährte, sondern auch Harrys Bruder, und Harry brachte es nicht über sich, das zu tun.

Außerdem, wenn Harry es Edward jetzt erzählen würde, würde Edward Bella aus Mitleid zu ihm verlassen, und das war nicht die Art Liebe, die Harry wollte.

_Everyone is changing  
There's no one left that's real  
So make up your own ending  
And let me know just how you feel  
'Cause I am lost without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I Stumble then I crawl_

Harry erinnerte sich daran, in Zaubereigeschichte über Gefährten gelesen zu haben. Nur mächtige Zauberer benötigten einen. Seinen Gefährten an seiner Seite zu haben, half die eigene Magie zu kontrollieren und sich von der übermäßigen Magie, die gewalttätig oder sogar tödlich sein konnte, zu befreien. Durch die Bindung würde eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen entstehen, und während des Sex würde der Gefährte des Zauberers dazu in der Lage sein, die Wilde Magie in seinem eigenen Körper aufzunehmen und sie verschwinden zu lassen.

Wenn sie unkontrolliert blieb, würde die Magie entweder während Augenblicken starker Emotionen ausbrechen und gefährlich werden, oder sie könnte sich gegen den Zauberer wenden und anfangen, ihn zu zerfressen wie Krebs.

Harry war sich bisher nicht sicher, welchen Weg seine Magie wählen würde, aber bei seinem Glück würde es eine kranke Kombination aus beidem werden.

Doch wer weiß – vielleicht würden Edward und Bella nicht zusammenbleiben; allerdings waren es bisher schon fast zwei Jahre – also würde Harry nicht hoffen und warten.

_You could be my someone  
You could be my scene  
Know that I will save you  
From all of the unclean  
I wonder what you're doing  
I wonder where you are  
There's oceans in between us  
But that's not very far_

_Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
When you shoved it in my face  
This pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
When, you shoved it in my face  
This pain you gave to me_

Harry wollte, dass Edward glücklich war, und er wollte nicht, dass Edward mit ihm zusammen war, wenn dieser dachte, es sei seine Pflicht, oder aus Mitleid. Weswegen Harry auch nichts sagen würde. In Wahrheit war das einer der Gründe, wieso er nun nach Hause kam.

Er wollte nicht nur seine Familie wiedersehen, sondern wollte der Öffentlichkeit fern bleiben.

Wenn sich seine Magie wirklich gegen ihn wendete, wollte Harry nicht, dass seine Fans sahen, wie er dahinvegetierte, und er wollte definitiv nicht, dass der Grund an die Presse gelangte, denn er war sich sicher, dass die meisten Zauberer sofort in der Lage waren herauszufinden, was mit ihm passierte.

Seine Familie würde nicht erfahren, was genau ihm fehlte, wenn Harry irgendwas dabei mitzureden hatte. Zum Glück hatte Carlisle nie Zauberermedizin oder Krankheiten studiert: Wenn es zum Schlimmsten kommen sollte, konnte er es als irgendeine Art unheilbarer Zaubererkrankheit abtun.

Dort, wo seine Familie lebte, wirkten Zauber, die ihn vor der Presse und verrückten Fans beschützen würden.

Sie würden nicht imstande sein, das Haus zu betreten oder ihm nahe zu kommen, und Harry würde endlich ein bisschen Frieden haben.

Harry wollte, dass seine neue CD so war wie nichts, was sie bisher von ihm gehört hatten. Das würde wirklich er sein – innen und außen – die niedergeschlagene und schwarze Seite seiner Persönlichkeit und seines Lebens, die er vor allen versteckt hielt. Er würde alles auf den Tisch legen.

Es würde wahrscheinlich seine letzte CD sein, und er wollte ein Stück von sich selbst zurücklassen. Es würden seine tiefsten, mutigsten und dunkelsten Geheimnisse sein, seine Freude, sein Schmerz, seine Lust, sein Alles.

Sie würde seine Geschichte erzählen – die Geschichte seiner letzten Tage, so makaber es auch klingen mochte.

_Oh,  
Nobody told me what you thought  
Nobody told me what to say  
Everyone showed you where to turn  
Told you where to run away  
Nobody told you where to hide  
Nobody told you what to say  
Everyone showed you where to turn  
Showed you when to run away_

Als das Lied fast fertig war, schmiss Harry das Journal mit einem ärgerlichen Seufzen hin. Er musste Edward dringend aus seine Gedanken entfernen und sich von der Spannung, die sich in ihm bildete, befreien.

Gerade als Harry dies dachte, ging der italienische Flugbegleiter an ihm vorbei und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Schlafzimmers des Flugzeuges.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue, als die schokoladenbraunen Augen ihn beobachteten, leckte sich die Lippen beim Anblick der deutlichen Beule in der Hose des Mannes, und mit einem sexy Lächeln stand er auf, um ihm zu folgen.

Dies könnte eine wirklich vergnügliche Ablenkung sein.

_Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
When you shoved it in my face  
This pain you gave to me_

Song: Blurry By: Puddle of Mudd


	3. Control

**Hier ist das nächste Kapitel von Nothing left to hold.**

**Ihr könnt meiner Beta Liliom danken das sie es sich wieder einmal angetan hat und es zu betan.**

**Ich muss leider sagen, sie mag die FF nicht ganz so gerne ^^°**

* * *

**Control**

„Verdammte Aasgeier!", zischte Harry, als der Privatjet auf der Landebahn eine Runde drehte, damit er aussteigen konnte.

Harry konnte bereits die Horde von Reportern sehen, die sich gebildet hatte und darauf wartete, ein Foto von ihm zu bekommen.

Er wollte nichts mehr, als jeden einzelnen von ihnen zu verhexen, aber unglücklicherweise gab es Gesetze gegen diese Art der Dinge, und die meisten der Reporter waren Muggel, von dem, was er sehen konnte. Dort war auch ein Meer von Fans, er würde nicht so sehr auf sie achten, sofern sie nicht so verdammt schrien; wahrscheinlich würde er den Platz mit Kopfschmerzen verlassen.

„Ich brauche eine verdammte Zigarette", stellte Harry fest und suchte nach seiner Lederjacke, die zerknäult auf dem Boden lag, und schnappte sich die halbleere Packung Zigaretten aus der Tasche.

„An Bord wird nicht geraucht, Mr. Potter", sagte der männliche Flugbegleiter, den Harry kürzlich in den Mile High Club eingeführt hatte, als Harry das Feuerzeug zückte.

Harry starrte ihn an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. „Wer hat diese verdammte Regel aufgestellt?", fragte er ärgerlich, als er die Zigarette aus dem Mund nahm und zurück in die Packung steckte.

„Wissen Sie, was passiert, wenn Flugzeugtreibstoff Feuer fängt?", fragte der Flugbegleiter belustigt, als er Harrys Gepäck von der Gepäckablage hievte. „Und außerdem, wollten Sie nicht aufhören?"

„In was für einem Käseblatt hast du das denn gelesen?", fragte Harry, während er seine Tasche durchwühlte, um wenigstens ein paar Aspirin zu nehmen. Der Flugbegleiter gab ihm eine Flasche Wasser, als er ein paar der Tabletten schluckte.

„Wizarding Health hat einen kompletten Artikel dazu geschrieben…anscheinend sind Sie ihr neues Vorbild für 'Bekämpfe die Sucht'", antwortete der etwas größere Mann mit einem Glucksen.

Harry schnaubte, während er aufstand und sich streckte. „Nun, was für ein Rockstar wäre ich, wenn ich keinen Rückfall hätte?", gab er mit einem frechen Grinsen zurück.

Harry war wahrscheinlich betrunken gewesen, als er dieses Interview gegeben hatte, denn seine Erinnerung daran war nur noch bruchstückhaft vorhanden. Er war bekannt dafür, einen oder zwei…oder auch drei Drinks zu haben, bevor er die Presse traf. Harry war nicht gerade eine öffentliche Person. Er hatte wahrscheinlich sogar während des Interviews geraucht, weswegen er sich kaum vorstellen konnte, dass das Magazin ihn ernst genommen hatte, wenn er wirklich etwas dieser Art gesagt haben sollte.

Harry beugte sich mit einem ärgerlichen Seufzen über seine Tasche, um die Tablettenflasche wegzuräumen, als sich über ihm jemand räusperte. Er sah auf und direkt in das grinsende Gesicht eines sehr, sehr attraktiven Mannes, und augenblicklich fühlte Harry sein Interesse steigen.

Harry stand auf und hob eine Augenbraue, als der Flugbegleiter eine Hand auf seine Brust legte und er ihn in den hinteren Teil des schmalen Gangs drängte, wo es keine Fenster gab.

„Sie sollten wirklich nicht rauchen, wissen Sie…wollen doch nicht Ihre jungen, beeinflussbaren Fans enttäuschen?", schnurrte der Mann und presste Harry gegen die Wand. Während seine eine Hand neben Harrys Kopf an der Wand zu liegen kam, wanderte die andere von Harrys Brust zu dessen Gürtel.

„Ich könnte Ihnen helfen, etwas Stress abzubauen, mit einem weniger lebensbedrohlichen Weg. Ich verspreche, Sie werden es stressabbauender finden als Zigaretten. Tatsächlich befürworten Ärzte im Allgemeinen diese Methode."

„Wirklich jetzt?", fragte Harry grinsend, als der Flugbegleiter seine Hose öffnete, um ihn zu erlösen. „Wer bin ich denn, dass ich den Ärzten widerspreche – vor allem muss ich doch ein Image aufrechterhalten, ich will doch nicht die Schreiber von Wizarding Health enttäuschen, oder?"

Der Flugbegleiter grinste sexy, als er langsam auf die Knie ging, aber nie den Augenkontakt mit Harry abbrach.

Harry krallte sich in die Haare des Mannes, als dieser ihn in den Mund nahm und begann, schlimme Dinge mit seiner Zunge zu tun. Ihre Augen trafen sich, als der Italiener mit lustvollem Blick zu Harry aufsah.

Bei diesem gierigen Blick fühlte Harry, wie ein neuer Song durch seinen Körper vibrierte, und ließ sich von den anzüglichen Liedzeilen überfluten, während der Mann sein Versprechen hielt und ihn von seinem Stress erlöste.

_I love the way you look at me  
I feel the pain you place inside  
You lock me up inside your dirty cage  
While I'm alone inside my mind_

_I like to teach you all the rules  
I'd get to see them set in stone  
I like it when you chain me to the bed  
There your secrets never show_

_I need to feel you  
You need to feel me  
I can't control you  
You're not the one for me, no_

_I can't control you  
You can't control me  
I need to feel you  
So why's it involve_

_I love the way you rape my skin  
I feel the hate you place inside  
I need to get your voice out of my head  
Cause I'm that guy you'll never find_

_I think you know all of the rules  
There's no expressions on your face  
I'm hoping that some day you will let me go  
Release me from my dirty cage_

_I need to feel you  
You need to feel me  
I can't control you  
You're not the one for me, no_

_I can't control you  
You can't control me  
I need to feel you  
So why's it involve you and me…_

_[Repeat 4x]  
I love the way you look at me  
I love the way you smack my ass  
I love the dirty things you do  
When I have control of you_

_I need to feel you  
You need to feel me  
I can't control you  
You're not the one for me, no_

_I can't control you  
You can't control me  
I need to feel you  
So whys it involve you and me…_

_[Repeat 4x]  
You're not the one for me, no_

Song: Control By: Puddle of Mudd

* * *

**Und wieder ein Kapitel zu ende, hinterlasst mir doch bitte nen Kommi ^^**


End file.
